


Dancer

by mhunter10



Series: Geek! Mickey [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancer Ian, Geek Mickey, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: “you’re a…uh, pretty good dancer,” Mickey says stupidly, although he had no choice. The third shot of whiskey had severely lowered the efficiency of his brain to mouth filter.Mickey finally speaks to his favorite dancer and it turns out better than he imagined





	

“you’re a…uh, pretty good dancer,” Mickey says stupidly, although he had no choice. The third shot of whiskey had severely lowered the efficiency of his brain to mouth filter.

the man in the shiny sequin shorts gets on his knees, somehow still moving easily to the music. His junk is almost in Mickey’s face with him seated just below the stage. He leans closer.

“I didn’t hear you!” he shouts over the music

Mickey spluttered for a second, almost choking on his drink in his eagerness to please. He pushed his glasses up with a shaky hand and licked his lips before raising his voice.

“I said you dance really good…well! Dance really well!”

The music had faded out and everyone was staring at him in the awkward silence between songs. Mickey turned a shade of red the flashing lights couldn’t match. He cleared his throat, looking back up at the man. He was smirking at him.

“No need to yell,” he said then, “and thanks.” He winked before standing back up to continue dancing.

Mickey just nodded, still a little embarrassed but mesmerized by the man’s pale skin and muscles as he moved. He’d been watching him all night, not even daring to get up for fear of losing his front row seat. He didn’t care that people made fun of him literally behind his back. He’d got it all his life, even at home.

Mickey fixed his glasses, a nervous tick, because the man was now watching him it seemed. His eyes were locked onto his, as he exaggerated his movements. Mickey didn’t know if he enjoyed the front view or back view more.

After accepting a few bills from other men, he finally got down on Mickey’s level again.

“What are you drinking?” he asked, actually reaching to take the cup from Mickey and taking a sip.

“Wh-whiskey,” Mickey stammered. He cursed under his breath. He felt hot in his polo shirt. The man handed his cup back and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t deliberately drink from the same spot he had. At least it would be like they kissed.

“How about a dance?”

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up. “Who me?”

The man laughed, looking away like he almost couldn’t believe he was there. “Yeah, you. Give you a discount.” He put a finger to his lips and winked again.

Mickey felt his dick jump in his khakis. Jesus christ. He nodded fast and soon he had a lap full of the man…who now looked younger close up. But still freaking hot. He straddled him, rubbing his ass along his thighs and bouncing a few times right on his hardon. It would’ve hurt if it didn’t turn him on so much.

“I’m Ian,” he whispered in Mickey’s ear, while unbuckling his belt and tanking it out of the loops.

“P-please don’t lose that,” Mickey said between breaths. His heart was racing. He need to calm down. His glasses were fogging up from how hot and close Ian was.

Ian chuckled, slipping the belt around Mickey’s neck. “I love your glasses. They’re sexy, but let’s see your eyes,” he removed them and put them down the front of his shorts.

Mickey was breathing hard. Somehow his hands hand found their way to Ian’s ass and squeezed it of their own accord. He squinted his eyes to see Ian’s devilish expression.

Ian moaned deeply, rolling his body on Mickey so their chests were touching. He tugged on his hair. “Mh, your eyes are amazing.”

“Too bad they don’t work,” Mickey laughed nervously, swallowing hard and licking his lips. “I c-can’t see.”

Ian pulled away. “Oops,” he grinned. He stood up and turned around, sitting back in Mickey’s lap. He arched his back, looking up at him as he pulled the waistband of his shorts away.

Mickey hesitated, trying to slow his breathing before dipping his hand into Ian’s shorts to get his glasses. Maybe he dragged them out a little slower than necessary. He shoved them back on his face, not caring that they were a little slick and warm.

Ian grinded on him for another minute before getting up. He leaned down and cupped Mickey’s face, pulling him in for a rough sloppy kiss. Mickey hummed, wanting to come and cry at the same time. Ian pulled away too soon, smiling as he fixed Mickey’s glasses that had been skewed.

“Th-thank…you,” Mickey stuttered. He pulled his inhaler out and took a hit, glad he’d remembered to bring it.

Ian looked down at the crotch of Mickey’s pants and winked before heading off to the bathroom.

Mickey looked down and nearly died from the wet spot right on the tent in his pants. Several guys laughed at him, as he tried to cover it with his jacket. But he didn’t care.

He got up and quickly went to the bathroom.


End file.
